1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a printing paper.
2. Background of Technology
The rise in popularity of digital cameras has led to an increase in the viewing and manipulation of image data on a personal computer. The image data can be saved to computer storage devices such as a hard disk drive or an optical disk drive. Further, the image data can be printed on a pasteboard or a printing paper using a printing device and bound to create a photo album. An album formed from image data printed directly onto a pasteboard or a printing paper provides more durability than a conventional photo album where printed images are adhered to sheets of the album.
However, there are various disadvantages associated with the conventional process by which a photo album formed of electronic images printed directly on a pasteboard or printing paper is formed.
In the conventional process, a vendor must be sought out to bind pasteboards or printing papers having image data printed thereon into a album. Further, there may be a significant delay in receiving the bound album from the vendor. Although an individual may print image data on printing paper and adhere the printed images to a ready-made album without the need for a vendor, such an album does not have the same professional appearance as an album formed by binding the printing images directly.
The printing paper of the present disclosure provides an advantage over conventional processes by allowing one to create a professionally bound album of images printed directly on printing paper without the need to seek the services of a vendor.